Hide and Seek
by HauntedMoonlight
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke are in love-it's just that they don't know it. "There is enough lust in here to cut with a knife. Why can't they admit they love each other already and skip to the naughty part?" SasuSaku OneShot PREVIOUSLY TITLED LUST.


**A/N: **Lul so this story was previously titled **Lust **but it got taken off...so I reposted it because I am one stubborn bitch.

**Title**: Hide and Seek

**Summary: **Sakura and Sasuke are in love-it's just that they don't know it. "...There is enough lust to cut with a knife. I wonder, why can they not just admit they love each other and skip to the naughty part already?" PREVIOUSLY TITLED LUST.

**Rating**: M. My first lemon! c:

**Pairings**: SasuSaku.

**Warnings: Lemons! **Haha, it's pretty smutty and in-detail.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto, who i will smack in the head with a frying pan if SasuSaku isn't made into a canon couple!

_So yeah, read and, hopefully, enjoy! _

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke were in love.

Naruto knew it. Kakashi knew it. Tsunade knew it. Heck, the entire village knew it.

Except for Sakura and Sasuke.

Sakura did love Sasuke. She always did and she always would. That much was obvious. And everyone suspected Sasuke loved her, too, but no one would dare ask for fear of being blown into miniscule pieces by a chidori.

Finally, their exasperated friends threw their hands up and met at Ichiraku Ramen.

"They're never going to get together! Not even when they're eighty and still looking at each other with those lust-filled eyes!" Ino cried out in frustration.

Sai nodded knowingly, all the while looking down at a copy of The Psychology of Love. "Yes. Every time we are on a mission, there is enough lust to cut with a knife. I wonder, why can they not just admit they love each other and skip to the naughty part already?"

Naruto shuddered at the thought of his teammates looking at anything lustfully, or—Kami forbid—getting down and dirty. "Well, I have a plan to make teme finally admit his love for Sakura-chan."

Ino leaned forward, her interest sparked. "Oh? Please tell…"

-oOoOo-

"Uh, how about no."

Ino glared at Sakura. "Look, you have to go. Staying home every Friday night isn't healthy!"

"_Partying_ every night isn't healthy!" Sakura replied indignantly.

Ino shrugged, brushing Sakura's heated response off her shoulder. "The point is, it's just a party. And it's at Naruto's house. C'mon, you have to come."

Sakura sighed and weighed the options. If she went, she'd probably end up bored and alone in a corner, nursing a beer. On the other hand, Ino would never get out of her hair if she didn't go. And all her friends were going to be there. She supposed there wasn't any harm in going to a party once in a while. She _was_ 22 already.

But what if Sasuke went…

Sasuke had come back a year ago, after he had helped defeat Madara in the Third Shinobi World War. For that reason, he was allowed back into the village. And thanks to Naruto, the kyuubi and the Hokage-in-training, as well as Sakura, Konoha's strongest medical-nin and the village's most eligible bachelorette, he got off nearly scot-free—no jail-time and he was allowed to interact like any other villager.

However, when Sakura was escorting Sasuke back to the Uchiha manor, he had kissed her roughly, leaving a shocked Sakura standing on the front steps of the looming, dilapidated manor. Neither of them had spoken about the kiss again, nor about the hot, electric chemistry that had sprouted between them.

To this day, Sakura was still nervous around the Uchiha.

Sakura tore her thoughts away from Sasuke and bit her lip, resigned. "Alright, I'll go. But it better be fun."

Ino squealed happily and hugged Sakura so the pinkette couldn't see her scheming smile. _'You have no idea.'_

-oOoOo-

An hour later, a scantily dressed Sakura and Ino were at Naruto's house. It was a large, inviting house, nothing like the gloomy manor Sasuke inhabited. Sakura was glad for that, at least.

"Ah, Saku-chan and Ino! Come on in!" Naruto held the door open. Inside, arranged in a circle, were Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Sai, and…

Sasuke.

Sakura and Sasuke stared at each other, smoldering desire hidden in their eyes. The rest of the party looked at one another knowingly and Ino scratched her ear, signaling the plan to commence.

The group of twelve hit it off immediately, getting into a game of poker. Naruto suggested strip poker, but was immediately shot down by a fuming Sakura and Tenten. After a few heated, rowdy rounds, Sasuke was declared the champion.

Naruto grinned. Everything was going well. "Teme, you get to choose what to play next!"

"Hn."

"So?" The dense blonde egged him on.

"You choose...dobe."

"Well!" Naruto said loudly. "Then who wants to play hide and seek now?"

"Me!" Tenten, Temari, and Ino yelled. Hinata meekly nodded. The rest of the guests just shrugged indifferently.

Sai volunteered to be 'it,' and everyone dashed to their respective hiding places.

Sakura sprinted towards Naruto's basement. When she was still a young genin, she had played Hide and Seek with Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi in the same house for Naruto's birthday. She had hidden in a small corner of the basement. It'd taken nearly an hour for a clueless, frustrated Sasuke to find her, she remembered fondly.

"Wha—" Sakura was unceremoniously brought back to reality as she neared the hiding place, only to see Sasuke already there, just as surprised as she was. Sasuke hadn't forgotten after all, she noted with amusement.

Just then, Sai finished counting. _'Shit,' _she thought. There she was, trapped in the midst of a dark basement with the man she loved.

The floor above the basement creaked ominously. Sakura panicked. If she was found first, she'd have to be 'it.' She hated being 'it,' as she was worse than Sasuke. It would probably take her an hour to find everyone if she was chosen. Where could she hide?

As she quietly fumbled around in the darkness, a large, warm hand grabbed her thin wrist and pulled her into the corner. She was vaguely aware of body heat surrounding her.

Sasuke's body heat.

"Um…S-Sasuke…" She stammered, only to be interrupted by a hungry kiss as his lips were suddenly on hers. Slowly, his tongue followed, teasing her, exploring her. Sakura moaned, distantly realizing that her friends were nearby. But she desperately didn't want to stop.

Finally she surfaced, panting for air. All of a sudden, it was unbearably warm in the small basement. Before she could begin to coherently think again, much less speak, his mouth descended once more. The second kiss was gentler, but still rough nonetheless. But it was rough in a good way.

"Sasuke…" She whimpered. Even though Sakura was beautiful, she had never dated any man after Sasuke left, and was very much a virgin. No matter how much she wanted the lustful Uchiha, she was determined to only do it with a guy that she loved and that loved her back. Sakura knew she loved him, but did he love her?

Sasuke disengaged his mouth from hers and nibbled on the corner of her ear. "Yes, Sakura?" He whispered sensually, pressing against her. Sakura felt something long and rock-hard pressing against her, and blushed when she realized what it was.

"I…love you." Sakura murmured cautiously.

Sasuke froze for a split second. What was love? Could a person like him truly feel such a thing? But then he realized it didn't matter what kind of person he was in the past. She loved him, and—he realized—he truly did love her.

"I love you too." He softly spoke at last.

Sakura widened her eyes in surprise, and her heart missed a beat. Did he just say what she thought he said? Before she could ask, his hands slipped into her panties. Sakura gasped, her vision blurring, as he rubbed her clit, his finger already dripping with her fluids. As he inserted a finger, she cried out. Sasuke quickly stopped.

"Sorry. Did it hurt?" He asked anxiously.

Sakura shook her head and blushed. "Um, you can…continue…"

Once he was assured that she was fine, Sasuke's eyes sparkled mischievously. "Continue what, hmm, Sakura?"

She blushed completely scarlet. Who knew Sasuke was such a sadist? "Continue touching me…" She squeezed her eyes shut in embarrassment.

"Where? You mean here?" Sasuke snuck a hand under her flimsy shirt and started playing with Sakura's hardened nipples.

"Aah…" Sakura started to cry out at the painful yet pleasurable sensation before Sasuke inserted his fingers into her mouth, still dripping with her fluids.

"We can't have Naruto discovering us now, can we?" He asked lightly. To be honest, Sasuke would think of it as quite a thrill if the dobe or any other one of his friends were to barge in and see this scene, but Sakura probably wouldn't be amused. "By the way, you taste quite good, Sakura." He teased, removing the drenched fingers from her gaping mouth and putting them into his.

'_Oh my God,' _Sakura mentally gasped as Sasuke once again inserted a finger into her, and then two. She moaned lustfully, desiring more of him.

Sasuke smirked. "You're so predictable, Sakura."

Sakura growled hungrily at the remark. Gathering what was left of her self-control and pride, she snarled, "So you think I'm predictable? You think I can't surprise you in any way? Would you like to bet on that?"

Sasuke's eyebrows rose. He was taken aback by his spirited lover's challenge. "Alright then, let's make a bet to see who gives up first. Whoever loses has to be the winner's sex slave—for a month."

"Deal." Sakura replied confidently, ignoring the dread inside of her.

She quickly grabbed the smirking Uchiha and stripped off his shirt and pants, leaving an amused Sasuke in nothing but boxers, before stripping down to her bra and undies.

"You realize you have one more article of clothing than I do, right?" Sasuke grinned lasciviously.

Sakura gulped as Sasuke reached around her and unhooked her bra, letting it reveal her breasts.

"That's better." He grinned before lowering his mouth onto one of the quivering buds, making Sakura arch her body towards him. She felt him start to play with her other nipple with one hand and finger her gently with the other. The sensation drew Sakura overboard, and she came.

"Ahhh…ah Sasuke, I give up," She moaned as Sasuke sexually licked her cum off of his hands.

"I thought so," He smirked again. "As a reward for surrendering, I'll let you taste yourself." He stuck his fingers into her mouth once more and she swirled her tongue around his fingers.

Sasuke briefly contemplated where he would like that tongue to swirl and became painfully aroused. He couldn't take waiting anymore.

Sakura gasped as he grabbed her and ripped off her panties and his boxers, effectively destroying the last barriers between them, before pushing her down onto the cool cement floor. Leaving no time for Sakura to protest, he positioned himself and slammed into her virginity.

Sakura moaned loudly. They knew Naruto and the others could hear them, but their itching desire was too much.

"Oh…Fuck," Sasuke groaned as he thrust in and out of Sakura's tight pussy. Her walls squeezed him so tightly, he was this close to losing his sanity. "_Fuck._"

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried as they came together.

Panting, Sasuke sat up, a naughty, seductive look on his face.

"Ready for round two?"

-oOoOo-

Meanwhile, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and the others were upstairs, attempting to ignore the very obvious moans coming from below.

"Well, shit!" Kankuro exclaimed. "How long are they gonna go at it? Fuck, it's been twenty minutes!"

Temari shrugged. "I guess they just have a lot of stamina…"

"Or sexual frustration." Naruto smirked. Neji choked on his tea and shot a glare towards him.

Hinata blushed. "N-Naruto-kun, I still don't think it was very nice to put a camera in the basement."

Tenten nodded amusedly. "Yeah, and the libido-increasing aphrodisiacs weren't exactly legal either."

Naruto just slurped his instant ramen.

* * *

**A/N: **Well...it wasn't TOO bad, was it? _**This is my first SasuSaku, as well as my first lemon, so PLEASE review.** _I have no idea if it's good enough haha. Constructive criticism will be well-received. Feel free to PM me too!

Also, I would love your ideas about what to write next, so if you can leave me a few ideas in your reviews, that would be lovely c:

_ THANK YOU. :D_

~**Haunted**_Moonlight_~


End file.
